


Draco Meets the Dursley's

by BeccaBluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Draco meets the Dursley's..... and it's interesting





	Draco Meets the Dursley's

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little out of character for Draco but this fic was too good to get out of my head. Enjoy : )

Harry sprawled across the large bed occupying the vast and cavernous bedroom. He buried his face into one of the pillows and groaned. Draco sauntered into the bedroom from the adjacent bathroom, not in the least surprised to see Harry Potter lying on his bed. He eyed his boyfriend as Harry flopped his limbs down onto the silver and green bedsheets again. " I'm not liking this situation anymore than you are, but unfortunately, we really have no choice in the matter. " He held up his left hand from which a silver ring glinted in the silvery glow of the lakes depths outside the window. A small thread of gold light pooled from the ring onto the floor, snaking across the ground and onto the bed connecting it to an identical ring on Harry's finger. Harry sat up angrily and scowled. Draco tried not to laugh at the state of his hair. " But why can't we stay at Malfoy Manor or somewhere? " complained Harry. " Why do we have to stay at the Dursley's? It's not going to be any fun for either of us! " He punctuated his last sentence with another full body flop onto the pillow. Draco raised an eyebrow in an expression that could only be described as ' You're kidding me, right? '. " Sure " He shrugged nonchalantly from his place in front of the roaring fire. " I'm sure Father won't mind. I'll owl him and ask him to put together a welcoming committee of all his Death Eater Pals for me and my soulmate boyfriend, _Harry Potter_ , and maybe after we all hold hands and sing songs together we can play a friendly game of Quidditch with Voldemort. What fun. " he added dryly. Harry mumbled a response that could roughly translate to " mmf " or " schmuff ", depending on how well versed you are in pillow speech. He turned his head to the side and glared at Draco. " Sarcasm is not a good colour on you. " Draco lazily prowled over to the bed and gracefully sat down. " Strange " He drawled " And here I thought I wore it quite well. " Harry snorted and shifted so his head lay in Draco's lap. He twined their fingers together and met the calm gaze of Draco's steely grey eyes with his own tumultuous green eyed stare. " I just don't want you to deal with what I have to deal with " he muttered. Draco smiled one of his rare smiles reserved only for Harry. " Well, that's the pro of having a soulmate. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. " He ran his free hand through Harry's hair. " And the con?" whispered Harry. Draco smirked mischievously. " You never get anything done. " And tilted his head to need Harry's in a kiss.  
*******  
Draco didn't need to look up from his book to know that his love was currently wearing a hole into the floor of the train compartment." Sit down love ". Harry halted his pacing and threw himself down onto the seat beside Draco. The silence didn't last for long until the shuffling of feet was back however. Draco sighed and closed the heavy tome he had been hoping to finish by the end of the trio. Evidently, that would not happen. " Harry " The dark haired teen ignored him. " _Harry_. " Still nothing. " Wearing away the floor and plummeting us to certain death is not going to help. " Harry paused in his pacing and looked thoughtful. " It could.... " He began slowly. Draco huffed exasperatedly. He stood and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

" Remind me again why this is happening. Why you are currently on a train with me, the destination being Kings Cross which leads to the Dursley's, going to those destinations, with me. " Draco sighed but gave in to Harry's temporary memory loss.  
" You still have the Fidelius Charm on you. "  
" Mhm. "  
" And therefore, still being only in Fifth Year, need to go back to the Dursley's for a long enough period of time to renew that Charm. "  
" Uhuh. "  
" And I am coming with you because my house is currently riddled with the Dark Lords followers who see me as a traitor for being Harry Potter's soulmate. "  
" Ah. "  
" That, and the fact that the soulmate bond won't let us be apart for more than two days without some form of interaction. "  
" Right. "  
" So relax. In two weeks we'll be out of their house and we'll have all of Grimmauld Place to ourselves. "

  
Draco drew the both of them down onto the plush red seats of the compartment. They lay stretched out, tangled up in each other in comfortable silence until, " I hear Italy's nice this time of year. " " _Harry._ "  
*********

  
It had been decided, by Harry of course, that Draco would arrive later on during the day at Privet Drive so that the Dursley's had ample time to come to terms with the fact that they would have a second wizard in the house. Draco had been all for just showing up and demanding to know where the bedroom they would be sharing was. None of the Dursley's had reacted well to the news but then again, Harry didn't expect them to. Vernon had jumped out of his chair ( which was quite a feat for him ) and had raged about the audacity of freaks and how he wouldn't tolerate this. Petunia had said nothing but began to fluff the pillows and straighten the throws, her lips pursed into non-existence. Dudley had uttered a sort of strangled whimper and waddled to safety behind his still raging father.

Now the four of them, Harry, Petunia, Vernone and Dudley sat in the living room in tense silence. Vernon was still breathing heavily but at least his face had returned somewhat to normality. It had turned a rather alarming shade of purple during his tirade against magical people and magic in general. Harry was very anxious as he sat perched on the edge of one of the pale pink armchairs. He didn't know how they were going to greet Draco but he knew it wouldn't be polite. The bell rang and he shot up out of his chair, zooming to the front door, Vernon and Co. on his heels. Harry opened the door but Vernon pushed him aside and he went sprawling onto the floor. He made eye contact with Draco through his uncle's legs and offered a weak smile in response to Draco's angry gaze. He saw his hands ball into fists and shook his head minutely. Draco frowned but his hands unclenched. Looking at his very wizardy boyfriend on the front steps of the most muggle house in existence, Harry distinctly recalled telling Draco in one of their many evening conversations to take the easy route and get the Dursley's to tolerate him. Harry groaned. He had not taken his advice. Draco stood there in all his wizarding glory, or at least, the muggle version of wizarding glory.

Long dark blue velour robes fell down to his feet upon which he had shiny red boots. Silver foil stars were pinned to his robes which were tied around his waist with a long twisted rope. A long bright pink pointy hat sat on his head, decorated with the same stars as his robes. In his right hand he held an obviously fake tarnished gold staff and in the left, an extremely thin twig that still had a leaf clinging to it. He also had on a fake beard that trailed down to his feet. He held himself with the dignity that came with being a pureblood and a Malfoy heir. His cool gaze was intense and completely serious ( **No, Sirius, XD.... I regret nothing.** ) and it rested on the very horrified Dursley's. Petunia was deathly pale and her mouth was open in a silent gasp. Dudley stared back and forth between his parents, extremely confused. And Vernon.... Well, Harry was mildly concerned that he was on his way to a stroke. His complexion ranged from mottled and deep purple to a sort of pale blue, his face turning all colours inbetween in the space of a minute and a half.

Harry sat cross-legged on the floor of the hallway and watched on in interest. Vernon's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish put of water. His multiple chins wobbled and his small piggy eyes were wide while his eyebrows were furrowed, giving him the look of a very old, very angry bulldog. _Sort of like Ripper,_ Harry mused. " Well, the polite thing to do would be to invite me in, but as you're the ones who raised Potter, I don't expect much. " drawled Draco. " Hey! " protested Harry from his spot on the floor. Draco scoffed fondly. " Harry, you have as much prestige as a spoon. " Harry sniffed and said dryly, " Well, not all of us are fancy rich kids Draco so I accept that as a compliment. " Draco rolled his eyes and dropped his twig, picking his trunk up instead. He raised an eyebrow at the Dursley's blocking his way. " Wow, you really have no hosting prowess at all. " He pushed his way through the trio with as much grace and dignity as someone wearing a false beard and pointy pink hat can muster. Which even for a Malfoy was surprisingly, quite a lot. He deposited his trunk and picked Harry up from the ground gracefully, dipping him into a passionate kiss. Harry grinned up at him when they stopped for air and glanced over at the horrified Dursley's. " I think you've killed them. " whispered Harry. Draco smirks devilishly back at him with a gaze in his silver eyes that melted Harry's insides. " Good. "

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are my lifeblood! Please comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated, I love to hear feedback and work on my faults. But only constructive criticism, not just plain ol' criticism. Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
